A new life
by Silberbullet
Summary: Sakura ist ein Waisenkind und kann sich nicht an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern, weil sie durch einen Unfall ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat. Kann Naruto, der neu in ihre Klasse kommt, etwas daran ändern? NaruxSaku und Autorennen sind auch dabei, ebenso ist Zoff mit Sasuke garantiert
1. Erster Schultag

Kapitel 1: Erster Schultag

„Naruto! Entweder du stehst jetzt auf oder du kommst zu spät zur Schule!" „Ich will aber noch schlafen, oba-chan!" „Das geht aber nicht denn sonst kommst du zu spät zu einem ersten Tag an der neuen Schule!" „Kann ich nicht einfach weiter zuhause lernen? Das war wenigstens nicht so umständlich!" kam es von dem noch immer im Halbschlaf befindenden Blondschopf

„Das Thema hatten wir schon mehr als einmal und ich bleibe bei meiner Ansicht!" Mit diesen Worten klaute sie ihrem Enkel die Bettdecke, der daraufhin irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte und dann mies gelaunt aufstand um sich ins Badezimmer zu begeben.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien er dann fertig angezogen und gewaschen in der Küche. Als er dann jedoch Ramen auf dem Tisch entdeckte hellte sich seine Miene automatisch auf und fröhlich schlürfte er die Nudelsuppe in sich rein. Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Schultasche und sein Skateboard, brüllte ein „Bis später Tsunade und Shizune!" quer durch die Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Anschließend legte er sein Board auf den Boden und fuhr in Richtung Schule. Gut gelaunt pfiff er auf den Weg dorthin vor sich hin und als er dann an besagter Schule ankam ließ er seinen Blick über das Schulgebäude wandern. ´Groß ist das Gebäude ja schon, aber ich peil trotzdem nicht, warum Tsunade will das ich hier zur Schule geh´ ging es dem 16jährigen durch den Kopf. Ohne auf die Blicke der anderen Schüler, die ihn neugierig ansahen da sie ihn hier noch nie gesehen hatten, zu achten stiefelte er in Richtung Sekretariat wo dann auch mit einiger Zeit Verspätung sein neuer Lehrer auftauchte.

„Du musst Naruto sein, ich bin Kakashi. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Begrüßte er ihn. „Freut mich ebenfalls." Gab der Blondschopf als Antwort und sah sich seinen Klassenlehrer unauffällig ein bisschen näher an. ´Der ist doch höchstens 27 und hat schon graue Haare. Hm, was ließt der ´n da?´ neugierig sah er zu dem Buch was Kakashi in der Hand hielt und las, während sie durch die Gänge in Richtung der Klasse liefen. ´DER SPINNT DOCH! WIE KANN MAN ERO-SENNIN`S ICHA ICHA PARADIESE LESEN?´ schoss es dem Jugendlichen geschockt und ziemlich verständnislos durch den Kopf. „Stimmt was nicht, Naruto?" fragend sah der Hatake den Jungen an. „Wie, Was? Haben sie was gesagt?" irritiert sah Naruto zu seinem Lehrer. „Du wirktest gerade so abwesend, da dachte ich, ich frag mal was mit dir los ist." „Nichts, Nichts. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Winkte Naruto rasch ab „Na dann ist ja gut." Kakashi lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Kurz darauf betraten sie die Klasse. Neugierig wurde Naruto von den anderen Jugendlichen in diesem Raum angesehen. Doch so wie auf dem Schulhof störte es ihn auch hier nicht sonderlich. Denn auch er sah sich seine neuen Mitschüler an. Bei einem Mädchen stutze er und ein Wort schoss ihm durch den Kopf ´Cherry!´. Dann jedoch verdrängte er den Gedanken an seine Kindheitsfreundin. Das konnte nicht sein das sie hier auf diese Schule ging. Das war unmöglich redete er sich ein.

„Naruto" Drang plötzlich die Stimme seines Lehrers zu ihm durch „Würdest du dich bitte vorstellen?" „Ja klar." Gab er als Antwort. „Also, mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bevor jetzt die Frage kommt von wo ich hergezogen bin sag ich lieber gleich das ich hier aufgewachsen bin und bisher zu Hause gelernt hab." Während er dies sagte lächelte er ein wenig. Überrascht sahen ihn die anderen an. „Warum gehst du dann jetzt auf eine öffentliche Schule?" fragte ein braunhaariger Junge. „Tsunade war der Ansicht, dass es mit nicht Schaden könnte mal mit Gleichaltrigen in eine Klasse zu gehen anstatt zu Hause alleine rumzuhängen." „Setzt du dich bitte." Sagte Kakashi. Naruto nickte und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz am Fenster.

In der Pause tauchte dann plötzlich ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Fragend sah Naruto ihn an. „Was gibt´s" „Fährst du Autorennen?" „Hm" war die einfache Antwort von Naruto. Da er keine Lust darauf hatte eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. Der Junge schnaubte abfällig, nahm er doch an das dies ein Nein war und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Naruto sah ihm hinterher und abermals viel sein Blick auf das Mädchen das ihm zuvor bereits aufgefallen war. Sie hatte rosane Haare und grüne Augen. Außerdem merkte er, dass es ihr anscheinend nicht sonderlich gut ging. Sie wirkte krank. Das erkannte er sofort auch wenn es ihren Freunden nicht aufzufallen schien. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich von der Gruppe ab und fing an mit seinem Kuli zu spielen.

´Endlich!´ grinsend sprang Naruto, so wie alle anderen in der Klasse, auf und räumte seine Sachen in seine Tasche. Fröhlich pfeifend hob er sein Skateboard, das unter seinem Tisch lag, auf und verließ dann als einer der ersten den Klassenraum.

„Hey, Naruto!" hielt ihn dann jemand auf. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah zu Sasuke und seiner Clique. „Was ist, Uchiha?" „Nenn mich nicht Uchiha, du Armleuchter. So dürfen mich nur die nennen die sich meine Freunde nennen dürfen! Alle anderen sollten diesen Namen lieber nicht in den Mund nehmen geschweige denn sie wollen eine aufs Maul!" „Das konnte ich nicht wissen. Aber es interessiert mich absolut nicht was du sagst ich nenn dich weiterhin so wie ich will. Ich lass mir nämlich von ´nem Grünschnabel wie dir keine Vorschriften machen." „Das wäre aber besser für dich." Merkte Sasuke selbstsicher an „Das ist vielleicht deine Ansicht der Dinge." Sasuke´s Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und dann schoss plötzlich seine geballte Faust in die Richtung von dem Gesicht des Blonden. Der jedoch fing die Faust ohne große Probleme ab und grinste.

„Was sollte das denn werden?" „Vielleicht wollte ich dir deinen Kiefer brechen um dich daran zu hindern dein vorlautes Maul aufzumachen!" war die einfache Antwort des Uchihas. „Das, wirst du Großmaul aber nicht schaffen! Also versuch ´s erst gar nicht." Sasuke knurrte sauer und befreite seine Faust aus Naruto´s Griff. Abermals versuchte er den Blonden zu treffen doch auch diesmal ging es völlig daneben, denn der Uzumaki wich einfach aus, lachte und fuhr auf seinem Skateboard davon.

„Komm sofort wieder zurück, du Feigling!" brüllte Sasuke ihm stinksauer hinterher. Doch Naruto hob nur die Hand und fuhr gut gelaunt weiter.


	2. Ärger auf der Kartbahn

Hallo Leute, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

„BIN WIEDER DA!" brüllte Naruto gut gelaunt durch die Wohnung. „Hör auf hier die Bude zu Schrott zu brüllen und komm essen!" ertönte es, ebenfalls ziemlich laut, aus der Küche. Grinsend beförderte der Blonde seine Schultasche in die nächstbeste Ecke, sein Skateboard direkt daneben, hängte seine Jacke auf den Hacken und ging fröhlich pfeifend in die Küche.

„Was gibt´s denn?" wollte er neugierig wissen. „Dein Lieblingsessen." lautete die Antwort von Tsunade „Super! Ramen." Kurzerhand setzte er sich an seinen Platz und füllte sich seine Schüssel mit Nudelsuppe. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit hatte er seine Schüssel geleert und tat sich erneut auf.

„Ich treffe mich heute Nachmittag mit Gaara und den anderen an der Kartbahn, okay?" fragend sah der Uzumaki Tsunade an „Geh ruhig. Alles ist besser als das du andauernd in der Halle sitzt und an den verdammten Autos rumbastelst." Fand Tsunade. Ihr Enkel grinste nur frech, sprang auf und schnappte sich im Flur seine Schultasche um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Dies tat er zwar nicht sonderlich gerne, aber es musste sein, wenn er keinen Ärger mit den Lehrern an seiner neuen Schule haben wollte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde klingelte es an der Tür und der Blondschopf konnte hören wie unten die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Hallo Gaara. Schön dich zu sehen." Vernahm er die Stimme von Shizune. „Hi, Shizune. Ist Naruto da?" „Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer." „Stimmt gar nicht." Meinte Naruto der gerade die Treppe herunter kam. „Hi Gaara!" sagte er dann an den Rothaarigen gewandt. Gaara hob zum Gruß die Hand und grinste. Rasch holte Naruto sich sein Skateboard und seine Jacke und verschwand dann mit Gaara nach draußen.

„Wo sind Kankuro und Temari?" fragend sah Naruto zu seinem besten Freund. „Die sind schon direkt zur Kartbahn gefahren. Sie haben gesagt, das sie schon mal ´ne Bahn mieten wollen. Damit wir die dann für uns allein haben." Gaara wirkte leicht belustigt, denn ebenso wie Naruto wusste er ganz genau das es nicht nur das war weshalb seine beiden älteren Geschwister schon vorgefahren waren. Denn sie wollten noch kurz bei ihren Freunden vorbei schauen. „Wundert mich, dass die schon beide feste Freunde haben, wenn die mal ´n Glas zu viel trinken hängen die doch gleich bei irgendjemand um den Hals. Selbst wenn sie den Typen noch nicht einmal kennen." Meinte Naruto ziemlich ratlos und sah zu Gaara. „Stimmt. Frag mich nicht wieso. Davon hab ich keine Ahnung. Bei Autos kann man zum Glück nichts falsch machen." Die Jungen lachten und sprangen mit ihren Boards vom Bordstein um die Straße zu überqueren.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja endlich!" Kankuro sah seinen kleinen Bruder und dessen besten Freund ungeduldig an. „Habt ihr überhaupt schon ´ne Bahn gemietet?" wollte Naruto neugierig wissen „Oder seid ihr auch gerade erst gekommen, weil ihr erst noch bei zwei bestimmten Leuten vorbeigeschaut habt?" Für diesen Spruch handelte er sich dann allerdings eine Kopfnuss von Temari ein, da dieser sein Spruch nicht gefallen hatte. „Dein Mundwerk ist so lose wie eh und je! Du vorlauter Rotzlöffel!" stellte sie fest. „Nicht nur meins." Naruto rieb sich beleidigt seinen Kopf.

Abermals holte die Sabakuno zum Schlag aus wurde jedoch von Kankuro abgehalten. „Ich dachte wir sind zum Kart fahren hier und nicht um uns gegenseitig zu verprügeln." Erst sahen sich die Streithähne gegenseitig an, dann zu Kankuro nickten kurz und machten sich dann auf dem Weg zur Kartstrecke. „Du hast so gut wie verloren, Temari!" siegessicher sah der Uzumaki zu Gaara´s großer Schwester „Das sagt ausgerechnet der, der noch nicht einmal pünktlich kommen kann!" konterte Temari ungerührt und setzte sich in eins der Karts. „Kommt ihr jetzt vielleicht auch mal?" ungeduldig sah sie ihre Brüder an. Die grinsten bloß und saßen Sekunden später ebenfalls in den Karts. Und als die Ampel dann von Rot auf Grün umsprang gaben alle vier Vollgas.

Eine Weile später betrat eine Gruppe Jugendlicher das Gelände die ebenfalls Kart fahren wollte. Der Besitzer jedoch erklärte ihnen, dass alle Bahnen bereits besetzt waren. Das jedoch gefiel einen von denen gar nicht. „Bei der einen Bahn sind aber noch gar nicht alle Karts besetzt! Da fahren nur vier Leute!" beschwerte sich einer von ihnen lautstark „Die haben die Bahn aber nun mal für sich ganz allein gemietet. Das machen die vier immer so und bis jetzt hatte auch noch niemand ein Problem damit." „Hören sie! Ich will aber jetzt Kart fahren und nicht morgen oder wenn in einer halben Stunde eine Bahn frei ist!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah den Besitzer kalt an, der jedoch dachte nicht im Traum daran dem Jungen nachzugeben. „Dir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben." „Vielleicht kennen sie meinen Namen nicht, aber dann sag ich ihnen den halt jetzt! Er ist Sasuke Uchiha!" „Ach, dann bist du der Junge der immer alles bekommt was er will. Dann ist es jetzt das erste Mal das du wirst warten müssen." Die Hände von Sasuke ballten sich zu Fäusten und er wäre am liebsten auf den älteren Mann losgegangen, wenn nicht plötzlich jemand aufgetaucht wäre. „Was ist denn hier los?" Augenblicklich fuhr Sasuke herum und starrte den Jungen, der dies gesagt hatte, an. „Du?!" fauchte er sauer „Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?" „Hm, na was schon ich fahr Kart, du Depp." Mit diesen Worten nickte er hinter sich wo Gaara, Temari und Kankuro noch in ihren Karts saßen.

„Ihr habt ´ne ganze Strecke für euch allein gemietet? Wo kriegt ihr denn bitte schön die ganze Kohle her? Du kannst dir doch nicht mal ´n Auto leisten um damit Rennen zu fahren." Arrogant sah Sasuke den blonden Jungen vor sich an. „Woher willst du das denn jetzt schon wieder wissen? Nur damit du´s weißt, ich hab mehr Kohle als du in dreißig Jahren an Taschengeld bekommst." Langsam aber sich sah Naruto genervt zu Sasuke rüber. „Warum blockiert du überhaupt eine ganze Bahn? Wir könnten doch auch dort gemeinsam fahren." Mischte sich Choji jetzt ein, der nicht wollte, dass der kleine Streit der beiden ausartete. „Nein könnt ihr nicht!" Gaara, der hatte wissen wollen wo Naruto bleibt, tauchte jetzt neben dem Blondschopf auf. „Bevor du dich einmischt solltest du dich vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen!" meinte jetzt Ino leicht hochnäsig „So viel ich weiß stellt sich immer der als Erstes vor, der fragt. Zumindest macht man das in der Gesellschaft aus der ich komme." Gaara grinste selbstsicher während Ino feuerrot anlief und leise „Ino Yamanaka" nuschelte. „Gaara Sabakuno."

Verdutzt wurde er von Sasuke und auch von Hinata angesehen. "Sabakuno?! Gehört deinen Eltern zufällig dieses große Autogeschäft das überall auf der Welt bekannt ist? Und auch ein Rennteam besitzt?" wollte Sasuke jetzt interessiert wissen. „Ja, aber ich leg keinen Wert auf ´ne Freundschaft mit dir. Dafür bist du mir zu eingebildet und verwöhnt." Gab Gaara als Auskunft und konnte sich ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber du treibst dich mit diesem Loser von Uzumaki rum, oder was?" versuchte Sasuke den Rothaarigen zu provozieren „So viel ich weiß ist Naruto kein Loser. Außerdem wirst du das auch noch gar nicht beurteilen können, denn du kennst ihn erst ungefähr sechs Stunden. Also sei lieber vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst, du verwöhnter Knallkopf!" Temari sah den Uchiha warnend an, ebenso wie Kankuro. „Versteckst dich also hinter deinen Freunden, Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba sah ihn provozierend an. „Nicht das ich wüsste, Hundejunge." Konterte Naruto schlagfertig woraufhin Kiba explodierte, da er ziemlich schnell ausrastete. „Wie hast du mich genannt du Mistkerl!" „Hundejunge." Kiba wollte auf Naruto losgehen doch verhinderte Gaara dies. „Was haltet ihr davon wenn Naruto gegen Kiba fährt? Das ist tausendmal besser als wenn ihr auch jetzt hier prügelt!" versuchte er die geladene Stimmung zu entschärfen. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, dann lernt er mal seine Grenzen kennen!" stimmte Kiba diesem Vorschlag zu. Von Naruto kam ein High Five als Antwort für Gaara.

Die Jungen stiegen in die Karts und als das dann das Startsignal kam drückten beide das Gaspedal voll hinunter. „Wer hat Lust auf ´ne Wette?" fragte Sasuke mit einem leichten fast schon hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „An was hast du gedacht?" kam die Frage von Gaara zurück. „Wenn Kiba gewinnt dann überlasst ihr uns die Strecke. Wenn Naruto gewinnt, was ich nicht glaube, dann verschwinden wir von hier." Erklärte der Uchiha Spross. Ohne großartig zu zögern ging Gaara auf diesen Deal ein und wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Kartbahn zu. Dort schossen die Karts schon eine Weile dicht an dicht nebeneinander her, bis Kiba versuchte Naruto abzudrängen was jedoch nicht klappte, da dieser ganz abrupt das Pedal noch tiefer hinunter runter drückte.

„Der ist doch lebensmüde! So kommt der doch nie durch die nächste Kurve!" erschrocken sah Hinata zu dem Kart das jetzt mit Vollspeed auf die Kurve zufuhr. „WAS MACHT DER DENN DA? DER MACHT DIE REIFEN DOCH KAPUTT!" geschockt sah Sakura dem Schauspiel von Naruto, wie er durch die Kurve jagte, zu. „Er driftet." Erklärte Kankuro lächelnd über diese Unwissenheit „Was soll das den sein?" irritiert sah Shikamaru zu dem Älteren. „Driften bedeutet, das man in einer Kurve Vollgas gibt und gleichzeitig auf die Bremse tritt und das Steuer so zieht das man problemlos durch die Kurve fahren kann(Keine Ahnung ob das so wirklich richtig erklärt is). Wer so etwas nicht kann sollte es allerdings lieber bleiben lass, denn wenn man es falsch macht kann das im besten Fall im Krankenhaus enden." „Bei Karts?" überrascht und geschockt sah Hinata dem Rennen zu „Nein, bei Kartrennen kann es höchstens zu blauen Flecken und ´ner ausgerenkten Schulter oder so kommen. Das was ich meine war auf Autos bezogen." „Woher willst du das den jetzt schon wieder wissen." Abwartend blickte Sasuke den braunhaarigen Sabakuno an. „Ich weiß es aus Erfahrung. Es war bei einem meiner ersten Versuche da bin ich von der Strecke abgekommen und in ´nen Baum reingerauscht. Ich hatte Glück, das ich von hinten in den ollen Baum gefahren bin ansonsten wäre ich jetzt tot." Ungläubig sahen ihn die Leute aus Sasukes Clique an. „Das ist ´n Witz." Hauchte Ino erschüttert. „Nö." Kam es locker von Kankuro „Ich lag nicht umsonst fast zwei Monate im Krankenhaus und hab mich gelangweilt." „Fährst du heute noch?" neugierig stellte Choji diese Frage „Ja tue ich." „Wo? Ich hab dich noch nie fahren sehen." Drängte Sasuke, da er dies unbedingt wissen wollte. „Dafür hab ich dich schon mal fahren sehen. Das war gerade mal mittelmäßig. Ich fahr in einer ganz anderen Klasse als du. Wenn wir gegeneinander fahren würden, dann würdest du sang und klanglos untergehen. Da ich darauf aber keine Lust hab wird das wohl nie geschehen." „Wette ich bin besser als deine Schwester, insofern die überhaupt weiß wo das Gaspedal ist." Fing Sasuke an Kankuro zu provozieren ´Oh oh´ schoss es Kankuro und Gaara durch den Kopf, denn man sollte Temari besser niemals beleidigen, es sei denn man wollte unbedingt im Krankenhaus landen. Da spielt es auch keine Rolle, dass man den jeweils andern nicht kennt.

Temari knallte dem Uchiha mächtig eine. Für die nächsten fünf Minuten, in denen das Rennen von Naruto und Kiba zu Ende ging, wusste Sasuke nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. „Glückwunsch, Naruto. Wusste das du gewinnen würdest." Temari schlug ihm gratulierend auf die Schulter. „Warum zur Hölle bist du so gut?" murrte Kiba, den es tierisch wurmte das er verloren hatte. Diese Frage jedoch wurde einfach ignoriert, denn die vier gingen zu ihren Karts zurück und ließen die Clique einfach stehen. Sasuke hatte eine richtig miese Laune, nicht nur wegen Kiba´s Niederlage.


	3. Cherry

Moinsen Leute, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe wirklich, das es euch gefällt und der ein oder andere von euch so nett ist mit ein Kommi dazulassen.

Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3: Cherry

„Sag mal, Kankuro. Wann ist jetzt eigentlich das nächste Rennen?" fragend sah Naruto zu dem Bruder seines besten Freundes, während er sich eine Pommes in den Mund steckte. „Am Wochenende. Dad wollte aber auch noch mal deswegen anrufen." Naruto grinste vor Vorfreude. Er freute sich jedes Mal wie ein Schneekönig, wenn mal wieder ein legales Rennen anstand. Denn das hieß, dass es wieder richtige Herausforderungen geben würde.

„Habt ihr schon vom neusten Gerücht im Rennsport gehört?" wollte Temari von den anderen drein wissen. „Welches genau meinst du? Es gibt ja jede Woche oder so ein neues." Gaara grinste leicht, während er einen Schluck aus seiner Cola trank. Sie saßen in einer Pommesbude, wo sie mittlerweile schon seit Jahren Stammkunden waren.

„Ich mein das von den Uchiha´s." klärte Temari ihre Brüder und Naruto über das auf was sie meinte. „Seit wann, sind die Uchiha´s im Rennsport aktiv? Wenn man mal von den illegalen Rennen absieht und dort ist auch nur dieser komische Sasuke." Merkte Gaara an und sah seine Schwester verständnislos an. „Sein Vater hat zwei Rennautos gekauft und ein Team angemeldet. Soviel ich weiß, nehmen die am Wochenende sehr wahrscheinlich schon teil." Erklärte sie dem Jüngeren und musste über seine Ratlosigkeit lächeln. „Ist auch schon bekannt wer fährt?" wollte Naruto wissen und sah gut gelaunt nach draußen. Dort beobachtete er eine Mutter die ihrem Sohn ein Eis kaufte.

„Hm, nein das ist noch nicht bekannt. Was das betrifft hält sich der Uchiha im Dunkeln." „Schade!" meinte Kankuro doch dann grinste er. „Na dann haben wir etwas, auf das wir uns freuen können. Endlich mal wieder ´ne neue Herausforderung." Seine Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude. Auch die anderen drei konnten sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn ihnen ging es ähnlich. „Schade, dass heute erst Montag ist! Das heißt, wir müssen uns noch bis Sonntag gedulden." Naruto klang nicht gerade begeistert als er dies sagte. Gaara musste lächeln, dennoch wäre es auch ihm lieber, wenn jetzt schon Wochenende wäre. Auch er sehnte sich das nächste Rennen herbei.

Seit diesem Tag waren ungefähr drei weitere Tage vergangen und es regnete seit mehreren Stunden in Strömen. Naruto saß in seinem Auto und hörte gut gelaunt Musik. Er kam gerade von der Kartbahn. Sie hatten bei diesem Wetter zwar nicht draußen fahren können, aber wozu gab es eine überdachte Halle wo man fahren konnte?

Der Uzumaki wusste, dass er heute Glück gehabt hatte, denn er hatte nicht zur Schule gemusst. Dort hatte es nämlich einen Rohrbruch gegeben und so ziemlich alles stand Unterwasser. Daher hatte er sich auf der Kartbahn mit Gaara treffen können. War zwar alles ziemlich kurzfristig abgemacht worden aber das störte eigentlich niemanden.

Dann viel ihm plötzlich jemand auf dem Bürgersteig auf. ´Nanu, ist das nicht Sakura?" überrascht sah der Blonde zu dem Mädchen das da durch den Regen ging. ´Aber was macht sie hier? Sie war die letzten beiden Tage doch gar nicht in der Schule!´ Er hielt direkt neben ihr, worauf sie überrascht zu dem Auto sah. Doch sie konnte den Fahrer nicht erkennen, denn die getönten Fensterscheiben verhinderte dies. Allerdings erkannte sie sofort, dass es ein Auto war, das nicht nur im normalen Straßenverkehr unterwegs war. Stark vermutete sie, dass der Besitzer dieses Wagens auch illegale Rennen fuhr.

Dann ging plötzlich die Fahrertür auf. Ängstlich, da sie nicht wusste wer da jetzt ausstieg, wich sie zurück und musterte den Jungen der kurz darauf vor ihr stand. Sie stutzte „Naruto?" fragte sie unsicher und musste hustete „Ja ich bin´s. Aber was machst du hier? Du hörst dich nicht gut an! Außerdem macht man sich bestimmt Sorgen um dich!" „Ich hab´s nicht mehr zuhause ausgehalten und bin raus gegangen. Der Regen hat mich überrascht und das ich nicht da bin fällt so oder so nicht auf." Naruto viel die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme auf. „Komm, steig ein. Ich nehme dich mit zu mir nach Hause. Da kannst du dann warm duschen und kriegst was warmes zu trinken. Außerdem könnten trockene Klamotten, glaub ich, auch nicht schaden."

Unsicher sah Sakura ihn an, dann jedoch musste sie abermals husten. Dem Uzumaki viel auf, das ihr das Husten anscheinend Schmerzen bereitete. ´Das ist nicht gut´ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Ohne auf Sakura´s leichten Widerstand zu achten bugsierte er sie auf die Beifahrerseite seines Wagen´s und stieg dann selbst ein. Kurzerhand reichte er ihr, nach dem er sich hingesetzt hatte, seine Jacke die sie erst nach gutem Zureden anzog.

Während er dann mit ihr zu sich nach Hause fuhr, gab er eine Nummer in sein Autotelefon ein. Kurz darauf meldete sich auch schon eine Stimme. „Shizune" „Hi Shizune. Ich bin´s Naruto!" „Was gibt´s?" „Ich hab grad ´ne Klassenkameradin aufgelesen. Ich glaub sie hat eine Lungenentzündung oder so was ähnliches. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher aber ihr Husten hört sich nicht gerade gut an." „Warum gehen dann nicht ihre Eltern mit ihr zum Arzt." „Erinnerst du dich noch an Cherry?" „Klar, die war doch fast jeden Tag bei uns und ihr habt dann zusammen deinen Vater in den Wahnsinn getrieben." „Ja" bestätigte Naruto, seine Stimme klang leicht träumerisch so als würde er sich an die Vergangenheit erinnern. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Cherry ist." „Okay, dann bring sie her." War die einfache Antwort von Shizune und dann war nur noch ein tuten in der Leitung zu hören.

Irritiert sah Sakura daraufhin zu Naruto. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich diese Cherry bin?" „Du lebst im Heim, oder?" Als Naruto dies sagte zuckte Sakura heftig zusammen. „Woher weißt du das?" ihre Stimme war nun leise und er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit sie zu verstehen. „Dein Name. Hinzu kommt, dass du gerade gesagt hast dass es eh nicht auffällt das du fehlst." „Warum hast du mir dann nicht früher gesagt, dass du mich von früher kennst? Ich hab so lange nach Menschen gesucht die mich von vor meinem Gedächtnisverlust kennen, hab aber nie jemanden gefunden" traurig sah sie ihn an. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich kannte nur deinen Vornamen und dein Aussehen. Erst als du gerade gesagt hast, das es eh nicht auffällt das du fehlst. Erst da war ich sicher das du Cherry bist." Daraufhin herrschten eine kurze Zeit stille zwischen den beiden.

Dann jedoch öffnete Naruto eine Seitenklappe und zog ein Buch hervor das er an Sakura weiter reichte. Die sah ihn überrascht an sah sich dann jedoch das Buch an. Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren dort immer wieder zwei Kinder mal allein und mal mit anderen Menschen drauf. Oft war auch ein rothaariger Junge mit dabei. „Das…das bin ja ich." Sagte sie leise und musste wieder husten. Besorgt sah Naruto sie an.

Erleichtert atmete Naruto ein als er auf das Grundstück fuhr auf dem er wohnte. „Wow!" kam es von Sakura. „Hier wohnst du?" „Ja, ich hab es von meinem Vater geerbt und lebe mit Tsunade und Shizune hier. Du warst früher fast jeden Tag hier." Sie stiegen aus und als Naruto die Tür aufschließen wollte wurde sie schon geöffnet. „Na los, kommt rein. Tsunade wartet schon." Wurden sie von einer schwarzhaarigen Frau begrüßt die dann auch sofort wieder verschwand. Überrascht sah Sakura ihr hinterher „Das war Shizune, normalerweise ist sie nicht so aber wenn Tsunade spitzkriegt das ich jemanden mit nach Hause bringe der krank ist wird Tsunade echt unerträglich." Sie gingen durch den Flur und betraten dann das Wohnzimmer. Die blonde Frau die auf dem Sofa saß sah auf und erhob sich dann „Naruto zieh dir was Trockenes an und bring ihr dann auch ein paar trockene Sachen ins Badezimmer. Sie ist ja völlig unterkühlt und klatschnass!" befahl sie dem Jungen. Der nickte und ließ Sakura mit Tsunade alleine. Die stellte sich aber erst einmal vor und als Sakura zum x-ten Mal anfing zu Husten merkte Tsunade das ihr Enkel Recht hatte. „Naruto hat Recht, du hast ´ne Lungenentzündung und mit Sicherheit keine Leichte." Damit verfrachtete sie Sakura ins Badezimmer ließ Wasser in die Badewanne und verdonnerte Sakura dazu ins warme Wasser zu steigen. Die tat das dann auch nach dem sie unsicher zu Tsunade gesehen hatte und kurz darauf schloss sie glücklich die Augen und genoss das warme Wasser.

Nach ungefähr einer viertel Stunde kam Tsunade wieder und reichte ihr ein Handtuch und wartete vor der Tür auf die Rosahaarige. Als sie das Bad verließ trug sie Naruto´s Sachen, sie waren ihr zwar zu groß daafür jedoch schön warm und das war in Tsunade´s Augen im Moment das wichtigste. „Komm. Du kannst dich in einem der freien Zimmer hinlegen und dann untersuch ich dich mal genauer." „Okay." Sakura folgte der Ärztin und legte sich kurz darauf hin. Noch bevor Tsunade sie untersuchen konnte war sie eingeschlafen. Das allerdings hinderte sie nicht daran die junge Haruno zu untersuchen.

Shizune sah auf als Tsunade das Zimmer verließ. „Und, was ist mit ihr?" „Sie hat eine heftige Lungenentzündung und eine Erkältung zusammen mit einem leichten Fieber." „Muss sie ins Krankenhaus?" „Nein, sie kann hier bleiben." „Hier?" Shizune klang irritiert. „Ja, Naruto hat doch erzählt das sie im Heim lebt, oder?" „Ja und?" „Erinnerst du doch noch daran was Kushina und Minato erzählt hatten ungefähr zwei Wochen bevor sie starben?" „Du meinst an Narutos neunten Geburtstag die Verkündung dass sie Sakura adoptieren wollten? Was dann jedoch an ihrem Tod gescheitert ist?" „Ja, genau das meinte ich." „Und was hat das mit dem Hier und Jetzt zu tun?" verständnislos blickte Shizune in Tsunades Richtung „Ich werde das was sie geplant hatten in die Tat umsetzen." „Du willst sie adoptieren? Aber sie ist schon 16." „Was spielt das für ´ne Rolle?" „Eigentlich gar keine." „Na also, geht doch." Gut gelaunt ging Tsunade in Richtung Telefon, fing an im Telefonbuch zu blättern und wählte dann eine Nummer. Sie telefoniert nur kurz und wandte sich dann wieder an Shizune. „Es kann eine Weile dauern bis ich wieder da bin." „Okay, dann bis später." Kurz bevor die Blonde das Wohnzimmer verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Sag mal weißt du wo unser Chaot steckt?" „So viel ich weis hat er Gaara angerufen und ist dann in die Halle gegangen." „Ach so, dann bastelt er wieder an seinen Autos rum." „Vermutlich." Tsunade verließ das Wohnzimmer nun endgültig, bevor sie allerdings weg fuhr, betrat sie noch einmal die Halle die im Garten stand und alles andere als klein war und in der sich zurzeit Naruto befand.

„Hey, Naruto!" „Oba-chan?" fragend wurde die Ärztin von ihrem Enkel angesehen. „Ich muss eben weg, Sakura schläft im Moment und ich denke das wird sie auch noch eine Weile lang weiter tun. Lass sie einfach schlafen und stör sie nicht." „Okay. Dann bis später." „Tschau." Mit diesen Worten verließ Tsunade die Halle. Gut gelaunt wandte sich Naruto wieder seinem Auto zu.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür zu der Halle abermals wieder geöffnet. „Hey, Naruto!" „Gaara! Schön das du kommen konntest!" Naruto grinste glücklich. „Du hast mir von einem Mädchen erzählt das du vorhin auf der Straße aufgegabelt hast. Wo ist sie?" „Sie hat ´ne Lungenentzündung, liegt im Bett und schläft." „Gar nicht gut. Stimmt´s?" „Stimmt. Laut Tsunade wird sie sich aber wieder erholen." „Zum Glück. Ich versteh aber nicht wie man, wenn man krank ist, draußen im Regen rum laufen kann." Gaara sah leicht irritiert/verwirrt aus. Der Uzumaki zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte seinen Schraubenzieher zur Seite. „Was hältst du von ´ner Runde Need for Speed?" „Aber immer." Gaara grinste vor Vorfreude, denn egal was er mit Naruto unternahm, es wurde immer spannend und lustig.


	4. Adoption

Moin liebe Leute, viel Spaß beim Lesen von diesem Chapter!

Kapitel 4 - Adoption

Shizune hob den Kopf als sie hörte dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Schenkte dann jedoch, als sie merkte das es nur die beiden Jungen waren, wieder ihrem Buch ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Gut gelaunt verzogen sich beide auf das Zimmer von Naruto und schmissen die Play Station an. Die Controller blieben ebenfalls nicht länger auf dem Boden liegen und kurz darauf saßen die Freunde auf dem Bett und fuhren bei Forza gegeneinander.

Unten hörte Shizune immer wieder ein fröhliches Lachen der beiden. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod von Kushina und Minato war es eine ganze Zeit lang still in diesem Haus gewesen, denn Naruto hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und niemanden an sich ran gelassen. Auch seinen besten Freund nicht und die Tatsache mit Sakura´s Unfall war dann nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er wieder lachen konnte.

Dann klingelte es abermals, glücklich lächelnd stand Shizune auf und öffnete die Tür. „Hallo Iruka! Schön dich zu sehen!" begrüßte sie ihren Freund. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Shizune." Iruka lächelte ebenfalls glücklich. Die beiden freuten sich immer darauf, wenn sie mal ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. „Wie geht´s eigentlich unserem Chaoten?" „Hörst du doch, oder?" „Stimmt, das Lachen hört man hier laut und deutlich. Scheint so als wäre Gaara da, wie." Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken von Shizune.

Nach weiteren drei Stunden kam Tsunade dann auch wieder. Fragend wurde sie von Shizune und Iruka angesehen. „Volltreffer! Sie kann bleiben." Gut gelaunt hängte Tsunade ihren Mantel an den Haken. „Das heißt übersetzt, dass du sie adoptiert hast. Richtig?" Shizune sah sie grinsend an. Tsunade nickte und verschwand in der Küche um sich eine Flasche Sake zu besorgen. Damit verzog sie sich dann in ihr Arbeitszimmer und rief im Krankenhaus an, das sie heute nicht mehr kommen würde, da sie keine Zeit hatte. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis der ganze Papierkram offiziell erledigt war, aber da sie so viel Geld und Einfluss hatte würde es da keine Probleme geben.

Als es dann Abend wurde ging Tsunade, bereits leicht angetrunken, hoch zu den beiden Jungen. „Hey, Gaara. Wie lange bleibst du?" wollte sie von dem Sabakuno wissen „Bis morgen Abend. Fox hat ja mehr oder weniger Ferien wegen dem Rohrbruch in seiner Schule." Antwortete der Gefragte ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden. „Okay, kommt ihr dann gleich runter? Gibt nämlich Abendessen. Und Naruto guckst du gleich mal eben bei Sakura ins Zimmer? Wenn sie wach ist kann sie mit runter kommen." „Geht klar." Tsunade verschwand wieder nach unten und sah lächelnd zu Shizune und Iruka, auch er würde über Nacht bleiben. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Nachdem Naruto und Gaara das Rennen zu Ende gefahren hatte standen sie auf und öffneten leise die Tür zu Sakura´s Zimmer. Zu der Überraschung der beiden war sie wach. „Hey, seit wann bist du denn wach?" fragend sah Naruto die Haruno an. „Erst seit ein paar Minuten." Sakura lächelte leicht, denn sie fühlte sich schon ein kleines bisschen besser. „Willst du liegen bleiben oder mit runter kommen und mit uns was essen?" Gaara sah sie neugierig an. „Ich glaub ich komm mit runter." Die Jungen grinsten und warteten darauf das Sakura mit ihnen runter kam. Sakura ging langsam da sie geschwächt war das allerdings störte Naruto und Gaara nicht im Geringsten. Sie passten sich einfach Sakura´s Tempo an. Eilig hatten sie es nämlich nicht. Kurz zögerte die Rosahaarige „Ich glaub ich geh morgen früh wieder zurück. Ich will euch kein Klotz am Bein sein."

Verdutzt wurde sie darauf hin von den Jungen angesehen. „Du gehst mir nirgendwo hin bevor du nicht wieder gesund bist!" ertönte dann plötzlich eine Stimme. Überrascht sah Sakura zu Tsunade. „Was meinen Sie damit?" „Erstens lass das ´Sie´ stecken und nenn mich Tsunade und zweitens ist das hier von nun an dein zuhause und du bist niemandem ein Klotz am Bein. Wer das denkt ist ein Vollidiot" Erklärte die Ärztin und lächelte sie warm an. „Was, was meinen Si… meinst du damit?" „Weißt du das erklär ich dir nach dem Essen. Ansonsten stehen wir hier noch inner Stunde und das werden deine Beine erstens nicht mitmachen und zweitens unsere beiden Vielfraße werden dann auch anfangen zu protestieren." Naruto und Gaara mussten grinsen und wollten an Tsunade vorbei gehen.

Die jedoch packte die beiden von hinten am Kragen „Schön hier geblieben, habt ihr nicht wohl was vergessen?" Abwartend musterte Tsunade die beiden an, die jedoch sahen sie nur scheinheilig an. „Bevor ihr zwei was zu essen bekommt räumt ihr eure Skateboards ordentlich weg. Ansonsten landen die nämlich im Kamin!" „Das kannst du uns doch nicht antun!" protestierte Naruto lautstark und auch Gaara sah mehr als empört aus der Wäsche. „Dann räumt diese verfluchten Dinger weg bevor noch jemand darüber stolpert und sich deswegen wer weiß was tut und kommt in die Küche." Mit diesen Worten packte sich die Ärztin Sakura und verschwand mit ihr in Richtung Küche.

Iruka sah überrascht auf „Wo sind denn unsere beiden Chaoten?" „Die müssen erst noch ihre Skateboards wegräumen. Dann kommen sie ebenfalls." Erklärte die Ärztin während sie und Sakura sich hinsetzten. „Hallo, ich bin Iruka!" gut gelaunt stellte Iruka sich Sakura vor und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin Sakura. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen." Sakura lächelte leicht. „Sprech mich bitte mit du an. Wenn mich jemand siezt komm ich mir immer so alt vor." Bat Iruka sie „Okay." Sakura zuckte zusammen, als Gaara und Naruto plötzlich in die Küche stürmten und sich auf zwei freie Plätze fallen ließen.

Beide grinsten fröhlich und ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Was habt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" wollte Tsunade misstrauisch von den beiden besten Freunden wissen. „Nichts! Dürfen wir keine gute Laune haben?" leicht überrascht sah Naruto Tsunade an. „Man kann bei euch niemals wissen, was ihr als nächstes ausheckt. Besonders wenn ihr so drauf seid." Daraufhin schnaubte Gaara beleidigt und Naruto schob, ebenfalls beleidigt, seine Unterlippe ein wenig vor. „Immer auf die Kleinen!" beschwerte sich Gaara. Woraufhin die anderen anfingen zu lachen. Die Stimmung blieb während des Essens ziemlich gut und man lachte und scherzte miteinander.

Naruto und Gaara wurden nach dem Essen dazu verdonnert den Tisch abzuräumen, was die zwei ganz und gar nicht lustig fanden. Währenddessen verzogen sich die anderen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich dort auf die Couch. Tsunade setzte sich neben Sakura und legte ihr eine Decke über die Schultern. Verwirrt sah Sakura die Ärztin an. „Das ist besser so. Glaub mir." Sie warteten noch auf die Jungen. Als die dann da waren fing Tsunade an zu sprechen. „Du hast mich doch vorhin gefragt, was ich damit meine, dass du nirgendwo hingehst bis du wieder gesund bist. Stimmt´s?" Tsunade konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sakura brachte nur ein nicken zustande. „Ich habe das gesagt, weil ich das Vorhaben von Naruto´s Eltern in die Tat umgesetzt habe." Sakura sah verständnislos zu Tsunade. „Was für ein Vorhaben?" „Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Kushina und Minato haben an Naruto´s neuntem Geburtstag verkündet das sie dich adoptieren wollten. Dieses Vorhaben scheiterte jedoch am Tod der beiden zwei Wochen darauf. Und nach deinem Unfall haben wir dich dann aus den Augen verloren. Ich hatte damals bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt dich zu adoptieren, doch wie gesagt haben wir dich aus den Augen verloren. Da du zeitweise das Heim gewechselt hattest. Ob freiwillig oder nicht weiß ich nicht. Ansonsten hättest du schon früher in einer richtigen Familie leben können." Sakura sagte gar nichts dazu. Das musste sie erst einmal verdauen. Niemand von ihnen sagte etwas, denn alle genossen die Stille. Doch diese Stille wurde von dem Klingeln des Telefons durchbrochen. Naruto stand auf und ging ran. Schon kurz darauf kehrte er wieder zurück.

„Wer war das?" fragend sah Shizune zu dem Blonden. „Das war Temari. Sie hat gesagt, dass das Rennen am Wochenende ausfällt. Warum weiß allerdings niemand. Es ist einfach abgesagt worden." „Das ist ein Witz!" Gaara klang geschockt „Nein, leider nicht. Mir wär's auch lieber, wenn´s nicht so wäre." Brummte Naruto, seine gute Laune von eben war wie weggeblasen. „Was für ´n Rennen?" fragte Sakura und sah neugierig zu den Jungen. „Och nee! Nicht noch jemand der ganz versessen auf Autorennen ist!" stöhnte Shizune und sah ungläubig zu Sakura, diese lächelte daraufhin nur. „Wir sind in einem Rennteam." Erklärte Naruto bereitwillig und grinste dabei bis über beide Ohren „Um genau zu sein in dem von Gaara´s Vater. Zusammen mit Kankuro, Gaara´s großem Bruder. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin würde ich mal sagen, das wir gar nicht mal so schlecht sind." Jetzt lächelte der Blonde wieder. „Wenn du willst kannst du ja mal mitkommen und zugucken. Und wenn du Lust dazu hast kannst du auch mal fahren. Allerdings nur aus Spaß und nicht im Rennen. In illegalen Rennen kannst du von mir aus auch mal einen von meinen Wagen fahren." „Echt? Du würdest mich dein Auto fahren lassen?" ungläubig und zugleich unheimlich glücklich sah Sakura zu Naruto. Der entdeckte ein glückliches Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Was heißt hier ein Auto? Hat Naruto dir noch nicht erzählt, das er mehrere Rennkarren hat?" belustigt musterte Gaara die Haruno. Die wiederum blickte überrascht zu Naruto. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hatte noch nicht die Zeit dazu." Winkte er ab, woraufhin Gaara nur grinsen konnte. „Ja, klar." Allzu lange blieb Sakura nicht mehr unten, denn Tsunade brachte sie wieder nach oben, damit sie sich weiter ausruhen konnte.

Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich dann auch die beiden Jungs, mit der Begründung schlafen gehen zu wollen. Glauben tat ihnen das allerdings niemand.


	5. Überraschungen

Hallo Leute hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt

„Hey, Ba-chan!" sprach Naruto Tsunade an, als er die Küche betrat. Es war Samstagmorgen um 8 Uhr. Sakura schlief noch tief und fest. Den Schlaf hatte sie aber auch nötig, denn sie war noch immer krank. Es ging ihr zwar schon wieder ziemlich gut, aber laut Tsunade durfte sie noch nicht wieder zur Schule oder nach draußen. Zumindest war das der Stand der Dinge auf dem er sich befand.

„Was ist denn, Naruto?" wollte die Ärztin wissen und blickte fragend zu dem blonden Jungen. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du was dagegen hast wenn ich Sakura ein paar alte Video´s zeige." Erklärte Naruto Tsunade sein Anliegen. Diese fing leicht an zu lächeln. „Von mir aus. Tue was du nicht lassen kannst." „Danke!" „Aber lass sie schlafen bis sie von selbst aufwacht. Ansonsten kriegst du ´nen haufen Ärger mit mir!" drohte Tsunade dem Jungen. Dieser fing an zu grinsen und verschwand so schnell es ging aus der Küche. Die blonde Frau wusste, wo der Junge hinwollte. Nach draußen in die Halle zu seinen Autos.

Grinsend steckte Naruto den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete anschließend die Tür. Rasch schaltete er das Licht an und ging zielstrebig auf eines der drei funktionstüchtigen Autos zu. Diesem einem fehlte die Lackierung da er diese Vollständig entfernt hatte um ein neues drauf zu sprühen. Sein T-Shirt zog er sich unterwegs aus und warf es auf einen der Stühle die in der Halle standen. Danach legte er eine CD in seine Anlage und schon schallte laute Musik aus den Boxen die überall in der Halle verteilt waren. Erst jetzt nahm er eine seiner Sprühdosen, die sich in seinem Besitz befanden, in die Hand und begann damit, dem Auto eine neue Lackierung zu verpassen. Nachtschwarz. Kein noch so kleiner Fleck durfte frei bleiben, denn ansonsten konnte es vorkommen, dass die Karosserie unter der Farbe anfing zu rosten und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Nach eineinhalb Stunden, er war so gut wie fertig, als Sakura plötzlich in der Halle auftauchte. Sie eine seiner schwarzen, warmen Trainingshosen und einen roten, ebenso warmen Kapuzenpullover. Die Tatsache, dass die Sachen ihr zu groß waren störte die Haruno nicht wirklich. Hauptsache sie waren warm. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Überrascht sah Naruto Sakura an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie hier auftauchen würde. Viel eher hatte er damit gerechnet das Tsunade sie im Bett behalten würde. So wie die letzten Tage auch. Die meiste Zeit des Tages, wenn er nicht gerade in der Schule war, hatte er bei ihr im Zimmer verbracht und dort hatten sie gemeinsam mit seiner Play Station gespielt. Alle möglichen Spiele hatten sie gegeneinander gespielt und sich dabei teilweise halbtotgelacht.

„Na, froh das du mal wieder nach draußen darfst?" fragte er sie fröhlich und ließ von seinem Auto ab. Mit der schwarzen Lackierung war er mittlerweile fertig. Orange/rote Flammen würde er später noch darüber sprühen. „Ja, noch ein paar Tage länger und ich wäre durchgedreht." Nach diesen Worten sah sich Sakura neugierig in der Halle genauer um. Etwas ließ sie stutzen. Es war ein altes Autowrack. Sie schätzte, dass es einen Totalschaden hatte. Was anderes war gar nicht möglich. Zumindest von dem Aussehen der Karosserie her vermutete sie das. „Was ist das für ein Auto?" wollte sie wissen. „Welches meinst du? Hier stehen immerhin nicht gerade wenige." „Das was vermutlich ´nen total Schaden hat." Kurz zögerte Naruto mit der Beantwortung der Frage. Es tat jedes Mal wieder weh, wenn er daran dachte. Dann riss er sich jedoch zusammen. „Das ist der Unfallwagen von meinen Eltern." Nur leise und zudem traurig kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen von Sakura. Jetzt verstand sie warum Naruto´s Eltern den Unfall nicht überlebt hatten, denn das Autodach war vollständig eingedrückt ebenso wie alles andere von dem Wagen.

Ohne großartig zu zögern wechselte sie das Thema. „Tsunade meinte das du mir was zeigen wolltest. Was das ist wollte sie mir allerdings nicht sagen." Naruto lächelte daraufhin nur geheimnisvoll, schnappte sich sein T-Shirt und marschierte in Richtung Tür. Die Haruno folgte ihm einfach.

Eine Weile herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Naruto eben diese Stille brach. „Weißt du was mich wundert?" wollte er von der Rosahaarigen wissen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln signalisierte Sakura das sie es nicht wusste. „Sasuke und Co. haben Kakashi nicht einmal nach dir gefragt und als ich sie mal auf dich angesprochen hab haben die mich einfach links liegen lassen. Obwohl Sasuke sonst jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit dazu nutzt um mir einen von seinen dämlichen Sprüchen an den Kopf zu knallen." Erklärte Naruto Sakura das was ihm so merkwürdig vorkam. Anfangs schwieg Sakura und Naruto fiel auf, das sie mit einem mal ziemlich traurig wirkte. Zu seiner Verwunderung erklärte sie ihm dann aber den Grund. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie seine Frage einfach nicht beachten würde. „Ino ist mir, etwa zwei Tage bevor du mich im Regen aufgegabelt hast, heimlich gefolgt weil sie wissen wollte warum sie und die anderen noch nie bei mir zuhause waren, und als sie gesehen hat wie ich im Heim verschwunden bin hat sie alles brühwarm Sasuke erzählt und der hat mich daraufhin aus der Clique geschmissen." Erzählte die Haruno leise und traurig. „Mistkerl!" brummte Naruto sichtlich verstimmt. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum Sasuke dies getan hatte. Immerhin war Sakura dadurch das sie im Heim lebte noch lange kein schlechter Mensch. Allerdings vermutete Naruto das der Uchiha Angst um sein Image hatte. Danach herrschte erst einmal wieder schweigen zwischen ihnen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Als sie dann das Wohnzimmer betraten ließ Sakura sich auf dem Sofa nieder, während Naruto zu eines der Regale ging und dort einige DVD´s hervorholte. Verwirrt beobachtete Sakura das Treiben von dem Uzumaki. Dieser schob gerade eine der DVD´s in den DVD Player und setzte sich neben sie. Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierte er einfach.

Schon Sekunden nachdem der Film angefangen hatte traute Sakura ihren Augen nicht mehr. Dort saßen nämlich zwei sechs oder sieben jährige Kinder im Sand und bauten eine Sandburg.

**In der Aufnahme **

„Was meinst du, Saku. Wollen wir noch ein paar Muscheln suchen um damit die Burg zu verschönern?" fragte der blonde Junge in der schwarzen, mit rot/orangen Flammen verzierten, Badeshort fröhlich. „Au ja!" bekam er als Antwort von dem rosahaarigen Mädchen in dem roten Bikini zudem sie noch eine rote Badeshort trug.

Lachend erhoben sich die beiden und liefen in Richtung Meer, um dort nach ein paar Muscheln zu suchen. Als sie welche gefunden hatten kehrten sie zur Sandburg zurück und drückten vorsichtig die Muscheln in den Sand. Immer darauf bedacht sie nicht kaputt zu machen. Dabei lachten sie hin und wieder glücklich.

**Aufnahme ende **

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte Naruto seinen Kopf in die Richtung von Sakura. Es überraschte ihn in nicht im Geringsten, das sie weinte. Immerhin konnte sie sich an all das nicht mehr erinnern. Seinen linken Arm legte er ihr um ihre Schultern. Ein wenig kuschelte sich Sakura an ihn.

Währenddessen langte Naruto nach der Fernbedienung und spulte ein wenig vor, da er wusste, dass jetzt für circa fünf Minuten nur ein schwarzer Bildschirm zu sehen war. Dann jedoch begann die nächste Aufnahme.

**In der Aufnahme **

„Hey, Sakura!" rief ein etwa sieben jähriger Naruto. „Was ist denn?" kam die Frage von der Angesprochenen. Fragend wurde Naruto von Sakura angesehen, da dieser das Spiel auf der Play Station einfach unterbrochen hatte. Sie spielten gegeneinander. „Lass uns mal nach unten gehen! Ich will dir was zeigen!" verkündete der blonde Junge. Wirklich viel sehen konnte man von ihm nicht, da er so wie es aussah die Kamera in der Hand hielt und filmte. „Warum das denn? Ich würde viel lieber weiterspielen!" wenig begeistert sah sie ihn an. „Ich hab ´ne Überraschung für dich!" Zögernd stand das Mädchen auf und legte den Kontroller zur Seite. Nebeneinander liefen sie nach unten.

Als sie dann das Wohnzimmer betraten war dort alles dunkel. „Was sollen wir hier, Fox?" verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Genau in diesem Moment schaltete sich das Licht wie von selbst ein und ein lautes „HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" hallte den beiden Kindern entgegen. Ein rothaariger Junge in dem Alter von Sakura und Naruto lief mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht auf sie zu, umarmte Sakura und drückte ihr ein Geschenk in die Hand. „Das ist von Fox und mir!" verkündete Gaara lächelnd. Mit vor staunen geweiteten Augen sah Sakura erst Gaara und Naruto an, dann das Geschenk. Es war relativ klein und leicht. Dennoch war sie extrem neugierig und wollte wissen, was es in seinem inneren beherbergte. Ganz vorsichtig löste sie das Papier und hielt wenig später eine Kette in der Hand. Die Kette hatte ein einfaches Lederband, das ziemlich stabil aussah und einen roten, länglichen Anhänger(is so ähnlich wie der Anhänger an der Kette die Naruto von Tsunade bekommt). „Danke!" leise sprach die junge Haruno dieses eine Wort aus. Nachdem Kushina ihr diese Kette umgehängt hatte umarmte Sakura Naruto und Gaara. Sakura bekam an diesem Tag noch ein paar Geschenke mehr. Etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

**Aufnahme ende **

Erneut sah Naruto zu Sakura. Diese griff gerade in ihren Kragen und zog eine Kette hervor. Es war die Kette die sie von Naruto und Gaara zu ihrem siebten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. „Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, das diese Kette keine einfache Kette ist. Sondern das sie mir unheimlich viel bedeutet haben muss bevor ich meine Erinnerungen verloren habe. Aber mit so etwas hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Rein aus einem Gefühl heraus hab ich sie die letzten Jahre nie abgenommen." Erzählte Sakura plötzlich leise und Naruto konnte hören, das sie kurz davor war wieder zu weinen.

„Willst du noch mehr sehen oder wollen wir erst mal ein bisschen warten bis ich dir die nächsten Aufnahmen zeige?" fragend sah er in ihre Richtung. „Ich glaube ich warte besser noch ein bisschen bis du mir die nächsten Aufnahmen zeigst. Ansonsten heul ich hier gleich ohne Ende." Meinte Sakura leise, dennoch lag ein leichtes und glückliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Der Uzumaki nickte lediglich, schaltete den Fernseher aus und erhob sich. Ein wenig überrascht wurde er daraufhin von Sakura angesehen. „Kommst du mit? Ich hab noch ´ne Überraschung für dich!" verkündete er ihr und grinste gut gelaunt vor sich hin. Die Haruno hatte mittlerweile feststellen müssen, dass der Junge anscheinend ein Dauerabo auf sein Grinsen hatte. 99% des Tages ließ er damit nämlich durch die Gegend. Stören tat es sie nicht. Aber sie fand es einfach seltsam.

Schweigend erhob sie sich und nickte dabei. Der blonde Chaot führte sie wieder zurück zur Halle und Sakura fragte sich warum. Nachdem sie die Halle betreten hatten steuerte er

zielsicher eine Ecke an, in der etwas von einer Plane verdeckt wurde. Dort angekommen lehnte sich der Junge an die Wand und sah Sakura abwartend an. Diese erwiderte den Blick, nur mit dem Unterschied das sie ziemlich ratlos aus der Wäsche sah. „Na los. Jetzt zieh die verdammte Plane schon runter. Ich mach ´s garantiert nicht." Forderte er sie dazu auf, die Plane runter zu ziehen. Unsicher blickte sie ihn an. Der Blonde seufzte daraufhin leicht und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Sakura gab sich einen Ruck und streckte langsam die Hände nach der rötlichen Plane aus und zog sie runter. Das was sich darunter verbarg veranlasste sie dazu, ihre Augen ungläubig zu weiten. Es war ein Auto. „Naruto, was…" fing sie an, aber Naruto ließ ihr keine Zeit um auszureden. „Gehört von nun an dir." Erklärte er ihr völlig ruhig und lehnte dabei noch immer lässig an der Wand. „Ich hoffe die Kirschblüten die ich drauf gesprüht habe stören dich nicht. Früher warst du nämlich ganz verrückt nach denen." Anfangs war Sakura nicht dazu in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zusagen doch nach ein paar Minuten fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. „Das ist super! Ich hab nur nicht mit so etwas gerechnet." Sagte sie ehrlich und gleichzeitig überglücklich. Daher war es nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass sie ihn stürmisch umarmte.


	6. Das Rennen

Hallo, hier ist das nächste Chapter und ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt!

Ach ja, noch ein dickes Danke an NaruSaku1995 für das Kommi!

Kapitel 6 Das Rennen

Naruto gähnte leicht, als er aufstand, weil sein Handy klingelte. „Uzumaki" meldete er sich verschlafen. „Ich bin ´s Gaara." Ertönte die Stimme seines besten Freundes. „Was gibt ´s?" wollte Naruto wenig begeistert von der Weckaktion, es war immerhin erst halb acht und zudem Wochenende, wissen. „Morgen ist das nächste Rennen. Dad hat gerade ´ne E-Mail bekommen." Gaara klang hellauf begeistert, als er davon erzählte. „Super!" am liebsten hätte der Blondschopf einen Salto oder etwas Ähnliches gemacht, aber dazu reichte der Platz in seinem Zimmer definitiv nicht aus. Bevor er den Salto heil hinbekommen hätte, hätte seine halbe Zimmereinrichtung Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht und das wollte er ja nun nicht unbedingt riskieren. Außerdem würde das nur einen Heidenärger mit Tsunade bedeuten.

„Ich will dir ja nicht deine Freude nehmen, aber ich hoffe dir ist klar, das das Rennen am Montag stattfindet, oder?" „Na und? Ist mir doch egal! Ba-chan wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Sonst sagt sie ja auch nichts dagegen." Meinte Naruto zuversichtlich. „Um wie viel Uhr ist treffen?" fügte er dann noch schnell hintendran. „Dad besteht auf halb neun. Für dich lohnt es sich daher nicht wirklich zur Schule zu gehen." Gab Gaara zur Auskunft. „Weiß ich. Ich glaub ich nehm Saku mit. Dann sieht sie auch mal was anderes, als ständig diese Bude." „Mach das. Ich muss dann auch Schluss machen. Man sieht sich." „Ja. Tschau." Verabschiedete sich Naruto von seinem besten Freund und ging anschließend runter ins Wohnzimmer, da er hoffte dort Tsunade zu finden.

Diese befand sich dort auch. Die Ärztin hatte eine Tasse mit Kaffee vor sich und war am Zeitung lesen. „Hast du was dagegen wenn ich morgen Schule ausfallen lass und stattdessen zu dem Rennen, das auf morgen verlegt wurde, teilnehme? Gaara hat gerade angerufen mit mir davon erzählt." Tsunade legte ihre Zeitung beiseite und musterte ihren Enkel. „Du willst morgen Schule schwänzen?" der Blick der Blonden war undeutbar. „Wenn ich darf ja. Aber schwänzen würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen. Immerhin mache ich stattdessen etwas Sinnvolleres. Die Rennen fahren will ich nämlich auch nach der Schule. Gaara´s Vater hat auch schon gesagt, dass er auf mich in Zukunft nicht verzichten will und ich lass wegen der Schule garantiert nicht das Team hängen." „Das war mir schon klar. Von mir aus. Aber beschwer dich anschließend nicht bei mir, wenn du schlechte Noten hast." Meinte Tsunade schulterzuckend und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeitung.

Naruto, der merkte das Tsunade wieder ihre Ruhe haben wollte zögerte noch kurz ehe er eine weitere Frage stellte. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich Sakura mitnehme? Zum Rennen meine ich." Tsunade musterte ihren Enkel nachdenklich. „Das entscheiden wir morgen früh." Entschied sie, da sie Sakura, bevor sie das okay gab, erst noch einmal untersuchen wollte. Naruto nickte und verzog sich so schnell es ging aus dem Zimmer, ehe Tsunade es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Grinsend rannte er die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür zu dem Zimmer von Sakura auf. Diese lag noch tief schlafend in ihrem Bett. Ihr Zimmer war erst gestern fertig eingerichtet worden. Die Wand an der das Bett stand war weiß, während die anderen einen tiefen Rotton hatten. Die Möbel waren in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten und alles in allem passte dieses Zimmer hundertprozentig zu der Haruno.

Leise schlich er auf die Rosahaarige zu und als er an ihrem Bett ankam, warf er sich kurzerhand auf sie drauf. Erschrocken riss Sakura ihre Augen auf und funkelte den Schuldigen für ihr abruptes Aufwachen an, als sie ihn entdeckte. Dieser sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem vergnügten Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Hättest du mich nicht einfach ausschlafen lassen können?" brummte sie leicht eingeschnappt. „Nein. Zumindenst nicht unter diesen Umständen." Verwirrt betrachtete Sakura den Blondschopf „Was meinst du damit?" „Du darfst morgen eventuell mit zu ´nem Rennen kommen. Gaara hat vorhin angerufen." Naruto konnte ein Aufleuchten in ihren Augen entdecken. „Ich darf echt mit?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an, denn bis jetzt hatte Tsunade ihr verboten das Grundstück zu verlassen. Und das war für sie ziemlich ungewohnt, denn früher konnte sie sich aufhalten wo sie wollte und es hatte niemanden interessiert.

„Tsunade will dich vorher noch untersuchen aber wenn sie der Meinung ist das alles in Ordnung ist dann ja." Grinste Naruto fröhlich.

Am Tag des Rennens

Grinsend stieg Naruto aus seinem Wagen und zog sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, dass man ihn erkannte. Für die Repoter war er, ebenso wie Gaara, ein Mysterium. Weder ihre Gesichter noch ihre Namen kannte man im Rennsport. Man hatte ihnen hier Spitznamen verpasst. Die wurden von ihren Rennanzügen abgeleitet, denn Naruto trug den neunschwänzigen Fuchs Kyuubi und Gaara den einschwänzigen Shukaku, hinten drauf. Daher nannte man sie einfach wie die beiden Tiere aus den alten Legenden.

Seinen Blick ließ er zur Seite wandern. Stumm beobachtete er Sakura beim Aussteigen aus ihrem Wagen. Es war das erste Mal das sie mit diesem gefahren war. Die Haruno schien hellauf begeistert zu sein. „Wo hast du den her?" wollte sie von ihm wissen „Der schnurrt wie ´n Kätzchen!" „Ich hab den Wagen vollkommen überarbeitet. Lediglich die Karosserie ist noch original vom Ursprungswagen." Erzählte er ihr ruhig und völlig gelassen. „Du hast den ganz alleine so hinbekommen?" „Jop."

Doch ehe sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten wurden sie von Temari davon abgehalten. Diese hatte nämlich den beiden ihre Arme um die Schultern gelegt und stützte sich leicht auf ihnen ab. „Wie lange wollt ihr hier denn noch rumstehen und labern? Das Rennen geht in anderthalb Stunden los!" „Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an! Ich sitz schon pünktlich im Wagen. Man wird sich doch wohl mal unterhalten dürfen!" protestierte Naruto mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Auch Sakura wirkte leicht belustigt.

„Was gibt´s da zu grinsen?" wollte Temari neugierig wissen und blickte der Haruno direkt in die Augen. Diese sah jetzt leicht unsicher in Richtung Naruto. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Temari sah Naruto abwartend an. „Ich hab ihr von dem Streich, damals als wir alle zusammen am Strand waren erzählt. Da wo du, weil Gaara und ich dir ´ne Krabbe unter die Nase gehalten haben, schreiend davon geflitzt bist und Sakura dabei gleich mitgezogen hast, weil du der Meinung warst, das es besser war auch sie gleich mit in Sicherheit zu bringen." „NARUTO!" vernahm man daraufhin die schrille Stimme der Sabakuno über dem halben Gelände. Im selben Augenblick begriff Naruto seinen Fehler und sah zu das er weg kam. Temari rannte ihm fluchend hinterher und so kam es, das Sakura alleine auf dem Parkplatz stand und nicht wusste, wo sie hin sollte, da sie sich hier nicht auskannte.

„Na, haben die dich hier einfach stehen lassen?" ertönte eine belustigt klingende Stimme hinter ihr. Überrascht drehte Sakura sich um. Dort stand Gaara´s großer Bruder. Sie glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er Kankuro hieß. „Ja, haben sie. Und ich weiß nicht, wo ich jetzt hin soll." „Komm, ich zeig dir, wo sich das Team immer aufhält. Allein lässt dich dort nämlich niemand hin, da du nicht offiziell zum Team gehörst." Erklärte Kankuro und lächelte leicht. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und steuerte zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu. Sakura folgte ihm einfach.

„Da wär´n wir." Erklärte Kankuro, als sie einen großen Raum, bei dem eine Wand, die nach draußen hin offen war, fehlte. „Das hier ist die Box. Wenn Naruto und Temari genug von ihrer kleinen Hetzjagd haben werden die hier auch irgendwann mal auftauchen." „Hey, Sakura! Wo hast du den Fox gelassen?" Die Angesprochene fuhr herum und entdeckte Gaara, der nicht weit von ihr entfernt lässig an einem Getränkeautomaten lehnte und eine Cola in der Hand hielt. „Der hat Temari am Hals." Beantwortete Kankuro an Stelle von Sakura die Frage. Daraufhin konnte sich Gaara ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was hat er den diesmal angestellt?" „Er hat mir einen alten Streich von euch erzählt, bei dem Temari das Opfer war und das hat sie dummerweise mitbekommen." Gaara schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Naruto wollte er jetzt lieber nicht tauschen.

Die fehlenden Streithähne tauchten dann auch zehn Minuten später in der Box auf, wobei Naruto noch immer seine Kapuze über dem Kopf hatte. „Na, wieder abgeregt?" wollte Kankuro von seiner Schwester wissen. Ein „Halt die Klappe!" bekam er als Antwort von Temari an den Kopf geworfen.

„Hat sie dich erwischt?" neugierig sah Gaara zu Naruto. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt." „Du hast Sakura auf dem Parkplatz stehen lassen. Das ist dir klar, oder?" „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mir von Temari eine überbraten lassen? Außerdem ist sie doch jetzt hier." „Ja, weil mein Bruder sie hergebracht hat." Naruto zuckte auf das Gesagte hin nur die Schultern und verschwand in dem Nachbarraum. Gaara seufzte kurz und folgte seinem besten Freund.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde da jetzt nicht reingehen es sei den du willst die beiden nur in Boxershorts bekleidet sehen. Die ziehen sich gerade um!" hielt Temari Sakura davon ab den Jungs zu folgen. Diese blieb daraufhin wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich abrupt auf dem Absatz um. Da blieb sie jetzt wohl lieber raus.

10 Minuten später kamen die Jungen wieder raus und Sakura sah die beiden überrascht an. Gaara trug einen roten Rennanzug der perfekt mit seinen Haaren harmonierte. Hinten drauf war Shukaku abgebildet. Naruto´s Anzug war schwarz und er hatte Kyuubi hinten drauf. Die zwei zogen sich gerade ihre Helme über die Köpfe. Anschließend setzten sie sich in ihre Auto´s und schalteten die Motoren an.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Sakura´s Lippen breit. Ein vertrautes Gefühl, das sie auch bereits vorhin in ihrem neuen Auto gespürt hatte, machte sich in ihr breit. Es war für sie verwirrend, da sie nicht verstand woher dieses Gefühl kam. Sie vermutete, das es irgendetwas mit der Zeit zu tun hatte, an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte und wüsste nur zu gern was genau diese Gefühl hervorrief.

„Alles klar bei dir? Du siehst irgendwie ein wenig abwesend aus." Machte Kankuro, der gerade wieder auftauchte, auf sich aufmerksam. Er hatte was zu trinken in der Hand. Mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht reichte er ihr eine der vier Wasserflaschen und verteilte die anderen schließlich an seine Schwester und seinen Vater, der sich nicht in der Box befand sonder noch mit jemand anderem am reden war, der nicht zum Team gehörte. Danach erst öffnete er seine eigene Flasche und gesellte sich wieder zu den beiden Mädchen.

„Woran hast du gerade gedacht, dass du so abwesend warst?" neugierig sah der Braunhaarige sie an. „Ich weiß nicht. Als Naruto und Gaara die Motoren gestartet haben hatte ich ein komisches, aber gutes Gefühl im Bauch. Es war so vertraut, aber ich kann es nicht zuordnen." Versuchte sie es ihnen zu erklären. „Das dürfte leicht zu erklären sein. Minato hat dich und Naruto hin und wieder auf die Strecke mitgenommen, wenn er einfach mal aus Lust und Laune fahren wollte. Da haben die Motoren ähnliche Geräusche gemacht." Kam die Erklärung von Temari, die dabei die Schultern zuckte. Doch dann fing sie an zu grinsen. „Du und Naruto haben Minato oft tierisch genervt, bis er mit euch in seinem Wagen mit einem Mordstempo über die Strecke gedonnert ist."

„Wenn ihr das Rennen von Anfang an mitbekommen wollt, dann solltet ihr jetzt aufhören zu quatschen und hierher kommen!" unterbrach eine Stimme das Gespräch der drei. Es war der Vater des Sabakuno Trio´s. Verdutzt blickten diese auf ihre Uhren und gesellten sich anschließend schleunigst zu dem Sabakuno, um den Start nicht zu verpassen.

Naruto

Gut gelaunt fuhr der Blondschopf auf seinen Startplatz. Bei der Qualifikation für das Rennen hatte er nicht so viel Glück gehabt, denn mit seinem Motor war etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen, sodass er nur von Platz 7 starten konnte. Dafür war Gaara auf Platz eins. „Hey, Gaara!" sprach Naruto in sein Funkgerät, das in seinem Helm eingebaut war und ihn mit Gaara verband. „Was gibt´s?" lautete die kurze Antwort. „Was meinst du, fängt das heute noch an zu regnen?" „Weiß nicht. Laut dem Wetterdienst nicht, aber die Wolken die aufziehen sprechen eine andere Sprache. Die sind nämlich ziemlich schwarz." „Hoffentlich regnet es. Dann fliegen wenigstens welche raus und es wird interessanter." Meinte Naruto, doch eine Antwort auf dies blieb Gaara ihm schuldig.

Schweigend konzentrierte Naruto sich wieder auf das Rennen und blickte auf die Ampel, die noch immer auf rot geschaltet war. Lange würde dies jedoch nicht mehr der Fall sein, denn in wenigen Sekunden würde sie auf grün umspringen.

Als dies dann der Fall war trat Naruto fast zeitgleich, so wie viele andere, aufs Gas und fuhr los. Dabei überholte er gleich zwei Fahrer die vor ihm fuhren. Naruto lachte in sich hinein. Jetzt waren nur noch vier Fahrer vor ihm, ehe er hinter Gaara war. Und sobald dies der Fall war wurde es spannend, denn er und sein bester Freund schenkten sich nichts. Da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass sie im selben Team waren.

Einmal war es auch schon vorgekommen, dass sie sich gegenseitig rausgekickt hatten und dann beide Autos nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Für ihn und Gaara aber war zum Glück nichts Schlimmeres als ein paar Prellungen und blaue Flecke rausgesprungen. Wenn man mal von der deftigen Standpauke von Gaara´s Vater absah, der es gar nicht so prickelnd fand, das für das Team in dem einen Rennen keinerlei Punkte und eine Menge Altmetall rausgekommen waren.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, als er sich daran erinnerte. Dann jedoch wandte er sich wieder dem Rennen zu und verhinderte dass ihn jemand überholte, indem er ihm einfach den Weg versperrte. So einfach ließ er sich ja nun nicht überholen. Immerhin galt er nicht umsonst als großes Nachwuchstalent, auch wenn niemand wusste wer er war außer, dass er noch ziemlich jung sein musste.

Nach nicht mal einer Runde fing es an zu regnen und das nicht mal leicht. Dicke Tropfen fielen vom Himmel und erschwerten den Fahrern die Sicht. Naruto jedoch ließ sich von dem Regen nicht stören. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er liebte es im Regen Rennen zu fahren.

Mittlerweile hatte er auch aufgeholt und lediglich ein Wagen hinderte ihn noch daran auf den zweiten Platz zu gelangen und sich ein Duell mit Gaara zu liefern. In der nächsten Kurve jedoch gelang es Naruto diesen Fahrer zu überholen.

Allerdings hatte Gaara bereits einen nicht wirklich kleinen Vorsprung, sodass er fast ganze drei Runden benötigte um direkt hinter ihm zu fahren. ´Jetzt wird´s interessant´ voller Elan drückte Naruto das Gaspedal noch ein wenig weiter runter und versuchte Gaara zu überholen. Der Rotschopf dachte jedoch nicht im Traum daran ihn an sich vorbeifahren zu lassen. Immer wieder versperrte Gaara Naruto den Weg, was diesem nach einiger Zeit ziemlich gegen den Strich ging. In der nächsten Kurve driftete Naruto einfach durch die Kurve und schlidderte haarscharf an seinem Teamkollegen vorbei. Der nasse Boden war dabei zu seinem Vorteil.

Während er fröhlich grinste hörte er Gaara in das Mikro fluchen. Keine zehn Sekunden später hörte man schon die Stimme von Gaara´s Vater, die ihn zur Ruhe ermahnte und ebenfalls wissen wollte woher er diese wenig jugendfreien Wörter hatte. Gaara allerdings schien seinen Vater gar nicht zu hören, sondern fluchte einfach munter weiter. Ob der Rotschopf seinen Vater nicht hören konnte oder wollte war dabei eine unbeantwortete Frage.

Wobei Naruto sich ziemlich sicher war die Antwort zu kennen. In sich hinein lachend, gab er wieder Gas und bretterte, in einem nicht ganz ungefährlichen Tempo, um die nächste Kurve und die lange Gerade entlang. Am Anfang gelang es ihm, Gaara abzuhängen, doch nach und nach holte Gaara wieder auf, denn er wollte seinem besten Freund in nichts nachstehen.

Zwischen den beiden Freunden entstand ein hitziges Wettrennen, in dem jeder Mal den anderen überholte und dann doch wieder den ersten Platz an den Teamkameraden verlor. Am Ende jedoch fuhr Naruto als Erster und Gaara als Zweiter über die Ziellinie. In der Box konnte man Naruto lautstark durch das Mikro jubeln und Gaara ordentlich fluchen hören.

Lachend stieg Naruto aus dem Cockpit und wartete darauf, das Gaara ebenfalls ausstieg. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile wieder eingekriegt und gratulierte Naruto zu seinem Sieg. Jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen geschlungen betraten sie die Box ihres Teams und wurden dort johlend empfangen. Alle waren froh über diesen Sieg und das die Autos ausnahmsweise mal keinen Kratzer abbekommen hatten.

Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht ging Naruto auf Sakura zu, umarmte sie und küsste sie auch einfach. Anfangs war Sakura leicht überrascht, aber aus einem Gefühl heraus, das sie selbst nicht zuordnen geschwiege den verstehen konnte, erwiderte sie den Kuss.


End file.
